


Some Soup for the Soul

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chicken Soup, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: When John gets sick, Dave has to take care of him.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 13





	Some Soup for the Soul

"Achoo!"  John snuffles. He's resting on the couch and resting with a bag of ice on his head. He's wrapped in a blanket. John whines,  "Dave?"   


"Right here, man." Dave's messing around in the kitchen nearby.  


"What are you doing over there?" John complains.   


"I’m making you soup." Dave replies.  


"Well I need you." John wants Dave to come over.  


"Kay." Dave puts down what he's doing and walks over.  


"Cuddle with me." John pouts.  


"Only for a little." Dave smiles as he sits next to his boyfriend. "I still need to finish your soup. Don't you make me so comfy that I fall asleep cause that shit is on the stove right now."  


"I won't!" John whines as he snuggles up against Dave's chest. Dave lets out a sigh from his nose. John shuts his eyes as Dave kisses the top of his head. Dave rests his head down on John's for a brief moment. Before he knows it, he hears the soup in the kitchen boil over and bubble. 

"Oh shit! The soup!"  



End file.
